


Interruptions

by orphan_account



Category: Holy Trinity (YouTube RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6231274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Interruptions

The night starts out fantastic. The club is packed and it’s just the two of them for once, since Mamrie is out of town with her boyfriend. Grace buys her drinks all night and when she protests, Grace reminds her that they’re celebrating Hannah finally hitting 1,000,000 subscribers. When she keeps arguing, Grace feeds her champagne until she shuts up and drags her on to the dance floor.  
The sheer number of people means they end up dancing closer together than they usually would, so when she feels Grace’s hands on her shoulders she doesn’t think anything of it, and throws her arms around her friend’s waist. They dance together like they have a million times, but then the music changes and a sultry, pulsating beat threads across the dance floor.  
Hannah’s not sure when it shifts, when they go from two friends dancing together to…something else. Maybe it’s when she looks up and sees Grace bite her lip. Maybe it’s when her hands slip from Grace’s waist to her hips. Maybe it’s the slight hesitation before they start to move again. Whatever it is, suddenly Hannah is intensely aware of Grace’s hands at the back of her neck, the scent of her perfume mixed with the faintest hint of sweat, and the subtle, maddening sensation of Grace’s pants chafing lightly against hers as they dance.  
She doesn’t dare look at Grace again. She’s successfully kept a lid on her feelings for months now and just for once, just for this one night, she wants to believe that Grace might feel the same way, so she lets her body move with Grace’s and imagines she can feel her heart speeding up the way Hannah’s is.  
The music flows around them like liquid sex and Hannah can’t help but spread one hand out on Grace’s lower back in gesture that manages to be both hesitant and possessive. Grace inhales sharply and Hannah takes half a step back, intending to apologise, but when she meets Grace’s eyes she stops.  
Hannah is a lesbian; she knows how tell if a woman is turned on, and right now Grace looks like she’s on the verge of jumping Hannah in the middle of the dance floor. For a wild half-second she thinks about kissing her, but experience intervenes. Girls kiss her in clubs sometimes, when they’re drunk, and it doesn’t mean anything. She’s laughed it off before, with other straight girlfriends, but Grace is different. There’d be no going back from that and she’s been down that rabbithole before.  
It takes all of her willpower, but she steps away from Grace and mimes getting a drink. Grace nods and the heat fades from her eyes as Hannah turns away.  
She orders them both sodas and leans close enough to be heard over the music.  
“Let’s get some air!”  
Grace nods again, looking at Hannah curiously. Hannah deliberately ignores the question in her eyes and heads outside. They stand in the cool night air together, letting the heat and madness of the club drain away. Grace reaches out and ruffles Hannah’s hair, laughing as Hannah yelps in outrage.  
“Hey Hannah?” She asks.  
“Yeah, Grace?”  
Grace hesitates for a moment before opening her mouth to speak, but before she can get a word out, she’s interrupted.  
“Hey sexy! You wanna party with me?” The guy bellowing at Grace is tall and well-muscled and drunk out of his mind. Grace flicks an annoyed glance in his direction and turns back to Hannah.  
“Hey, don’t ignore me, bitch!” The man yells, storming drunkenly over and pointing at Grace. “I’m talking to you.”  
“Dude, back off!” Hannah snaps, protective instincts kicking in. The guy turns to her, sneering.  
“Fuck off, dyke, I’m talking to the lady.” He shoves her roughly and she falls to the ground, feeling the asphalt dig into her hands hard enough to break the skin.  
“Hey!” Grace yells, and the drunk turns back to her.  
“Hannah, are you okay?” She tries to get past him, but he blocks her, sniggering cruelly.  
“Is she your boyfriend?” He sneers, “You a little dyke too?”  
Hannah climbs to her feet, wincing as blood drips from the jagged cut in her palm and a little unsteady from the alcohol.  
“Fuck you, asshole, get out of the way!” Grace yells, shoving him, “Hannah!”  
“Fucking dykes!” He spits, and slaps Grace, hard.  
Oh, hell no.  
Hannah charges him, crashing into the small of his back and knocking him to the ground. There’s a moment of confusion and motion and Hannah feels a meaty fist hit her square in the ribs, but the alcohol in her system dulls the worst of the pain as she scrambles to keep the guy on the ground until the security from the club arrives. She hears her name being called frantically.  
“We got him,” one of the bouncers says, and she jumps back unsteadily. A hand lands on her shoulder and she turns, ready to defend herself, before she realises it’s Grace’s.  
“Are you okay?” She asks frantically. Hannah nods and hides her bloody hand from Grace’s view, reaching up with the other to touch the handprint throbbing on her face.  
“That’s going to bruise,” she lisps, stroking Grace’s cheek gently, “We need to get ice on it.”  
Grace nods and they slip away under the cover of the bouncers’ yelling and the drunk guy’s abuse.  
-  
Hannah’s place is closest. They spend the taxi ride in silence, but Hannah takes Grace’s hand in her uninjured one and doesn’t let go, ignoring the blood trickling down her fingers and the deep ache in her side.  
They get into the house and Hannah steers Grace to the sofa before heading for the first aid kit in the bathroom. When she’s sure Grace can’t see her she lifts her shirt and inspects the dark bruise blooming over her ribs. She winces and drops her shirt before washing off her bloody hand in the sink and slapping a large Band-Aid on it.  
She comes out with the first aid kit to find Grace curled into herself on the sofa, hugging her knees and trembling.  
“Hey,” she says softly, kneeling in front of Grace, and rubbing her calves soothingly, “it’s just the shock. It’ll pass.”  
Grace nods shakily and Hannah grabs some painkillers and hands them over before going to the kitchen to find an ice pack. She wraps it in a clean dishcloth and goes back to Grace, sitting down next to her and pressing the ice tenderly to the side of her head.  
Grace leans into her and looks up, eyes wide and vulnerable, and Hannah instinctively wraps her friend up in a comforting embrace.  
“It’s okay,” she soothes, “It’s over.”  
Grace clings to her and Hannah hears a muffled sob escape. She kisses the top of Grace’s head and shushes her gently, trying not to gasp as Grace’s arms go round her bruised ribs in a desperate hug.  
They stay like that for a while, but finally Grace’s breathing goes back to normal and she pulls away slightly.  
“How are you so calm?” Grace asks, embarrassed by her outburst.  
Hannah shrugs and looks away.  
“Have you… has that happened to you before?” She asks.  
“It’s okay, Grace,” Hannah deflects, “It’s just because I drank more than you. I’m sure I’ll freak out tomorrow.”  
Grace laughs softly and leans back into her and Hannah can’t stop herself from hissing in pain.  
“What?” Grace asks.  
“Nothing. Let’s get some sleep, okay?”  
For a moment she thinks Grace is going to insist Hannah tell her what’s wrong, but instead she just nods tiredly.  
“Okay,” she agrees.  
Grace follows her into the bedroom and accepts a pair of shorts and a Camp Takota shirt Hannah digs out. Hannah turns to leave to let her change, but Grace grabs her arm.  
“Stay?” She asks. “I kind of need you right now.”  
“Of course,” Hannah says instantly. They change with their backs to each other and climb into Hannah’s bed.  
“Would…would you mind holding me?” Grace asks timidly, and the guilty look on her face suddenly clues Hannah in to the fact that she hasn’t hidden her crush as well as she thought.  
“Sure, Gracie,” she says steadily, opening her arms and trying not to flinch as Grace snuggles up to her injured side. She runs a hand through Grace’s hair and strokes her back for a few minutes, trying to soothe her into sleep.  
“Hannah?” Grace mumbles drowsily.  
“Yeah?” Hannah asks, wishing she’d taken some of the painkillers she gave Grace.  
“Thanks for protecting me.”  
Hannah smiles.  
“Anytime, buddy.”  
She’s almost asleep when she feels Grace press a lingering kiss to her temple, and as she drifts off Grace’s voice floats through to her.  
“I love you, Hannah. We’ll talk tomorrow.”


End file.
